1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to nameplates, and particularly, to a nameplate applied to an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Nameplates are applied to a variety of devices bearing company logos, model names, and other information. Most nameplates are manufactured or made separately, and then assembled or fixed to corresponding devices.
A commonly used nameplate is fixed to a housing of a device, and includes a plate and a fixing member formed on a rear surface of the plate. The fixing member is formed by a plurality of fixing posts. The housing defines a receiving portion corresponding to the plate. A plurality of assembly holes is defined through the bottom of the receiving portion corresponding to the fixing posts. In assembly, the plate is received in the receiving portion of the housing and the fixing posts are interferentially fixed in the corresponding assembly holes.
However, when the plate is fixed to the housing, it is difficult to ensure coplanarity with the housing due to manufacturing tolerance. Additionally, as the fixing posts of the plate are interferentially received in the corresponding assembly holes of the housing, adjustment of the plate relative to the housing is also difficult.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.